


Dry Bowser's Bony Exercise

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser does some exercising to improve his old bones.





	

Dry Bowser was thinking of how to go faster while trying not to drop his fragile bones as he walked through the wet Dolphin Shoals, so he did the one thing he could think of and began doing jumping jacks. That proved to be a stupid idea, for his bones fell out of his body every time he jumped. So after placing his dropped bones back into his skeletal body, Dry Bowser decided to go into the water, taking a swim as he felt the water faze right through his eye holes, doing his best to not let it affect his eye sight as he climbed onto the giant snoozing purple eel, shaking his body as some of his bones fell out again, making him sigh as he decided to do some climbing on the wall surrounding the water, reaching the top as he took a good glance around it, feeling a shake in the cavern as he fell back down into the water. Dry Bowser shook his head, wondering what caused the shake as he turned around, seeing more than thirty racers zipping through the water themed race course, dodging the cars as he ended up losing more bones. Dry Bowser sighed in disappointment as he knew he had to make due with tougher training, feeling that his bones were just too old to handle this much damage. He knew he would have to improve them, and calcium wasn't going to be enough.

"This is not going the way I anticipated..." Dry Bowser stated to himself as he broke into a pile of bones, waiting for the watery waves to lower as it allowed him to use his dark magic to get back his bones easier.


End file.
